The purpose of this project is to describe the factors which regulate the metabolism of a neuroendocrine organ, the pineal gland. These investigations are conducted within a hierarchy of levels of biological organization, including the interactions of the pineal gland with environmental lighting, stress, drugs, endocrine organs, and the central nervous system. Studies related to the central nervous system also probe the fundamental nature of the biological clock governing biological rhythms.